Don't speak
by DBZyasha gurl
Summary: pan was trunks' friend until it all changed what will they do when pan is tired of waiting for the old trunks to come back...read review or flame


Pan sat in her chair at the back of the room looking out the window away from all that she hated that was in front of her…

Pan turned her attention away from the window to the sound of the to familiar laughter of her ex-best friend trunks vegeta briefs …. She watched as he rapped his arm around marron chestnut and pecked her on the cheek.

Anger swelled inside her as she watched them all laugh about dende knows what.

Pan snapped back to reality when she heard the crash of books falling next to her

Pan turned her attention with a glare towards whoever caused the bang.

"Don't give me that look pan I'm not feeling good today…" bra briefs her one and only best friend…. But even bra knew she couldn't replace trunks.

"so I take it you heard about goten son…." Pan growled venom using her twin brothers full name….. goten used to be pans best friend also the whole twin thing just glued them together…(not really!) they were such close twins they could almost telepathically talk but…. They were torn apart when he started dating paris girth marron chestnuts best friend.

"Yeah that whore probably told him some lame old story so he'd go out with her again…. I hate that bitch!" bra growled as she flopped down in her chair and stared at her brother and marron.

"I still don't understand what happened….." bra murmured as she knew pan new full well what happened but wouldn't bother to ask because it would only make pan round up and angrier then she already was.

_Flashback_

"_trunks where yeh goin?" pan asked as she sat beside him on the briefs living room couch watching a horror film on tv waiting for his answer._

"_to some party a my mothers friend is throwing… it sucks shit I'd rather have our normal movie night with you bra and g-ten!" trunks moaned as bra came storming downstairs and jumping onto the couch beside pan while they all jump as the front door slammed open…_

"_GOTEN IS HERE! Save your applause!" goten shouted as he ran over to the small group and jumped on his sisters lap (not in a sick way!)_

"_stho sthister of mine wasth up!" he spoke in a fake lisp while pan pushed him off her and they began to fight on the floor pan rolling on the floor with laughter as goten continued to threatin pan in a fake lisp while trunks shouted all this._

"_TAKE IT OUTSIDE! YOU GUYS!" but he couldn't help but laugh when they both pulled him down and they all began to fight…_

_later that night_

_goten and trunks left for the party…_

_trunks noticed the address was familiar but it was to late when they were invited into the house they saw it…. Marron it was krillins daughter and the whore of the school!_

……………

_but both stayed due to krillin pulling them over and talking to them how their parents thought it would be a good idea for them to hang out with other people since they were able to but it was to hard to get bra and pan to so they didn't bother to try…_

_after the parents left marron and some guys broke out the real drinks…. And after getting drunk trunks ended up having sex with marron and goten with paris starting the war between pan bra vs goten trunks.'_

Pan watched as trunks stood up and turned his gaze to pan while she just sat there glaring back at him as he frowned at her ….. but really she was hurting inside because she lost her best friend and the only man she ever loved and will only love.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always_

I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end

It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real,  
Well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening

As we die, both you and i  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts no no no  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

It's all ending,  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...

You and me  
I can see us dying... are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts no no  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't speak don't speak don't speak  
No I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you good I know you good  
I know you real good oh

La la la la la la la la la  
Don't don't ooh ooh  
Hush hush darling  
Hush hush darling  
Hush hush don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Hush hush darling  
Hush hush darling  
Hush hush don't tell me 'cause it hurts

**Muhahahahahaha this chapter was more of a… intro I know im a slow updater but hey! Come on im a busy person! Lol hope you all liked it I want lots o reviews and flames but good flames… don't flame my grammar or spelling or capitalizing and don't flame the fact that im a slow updater couse I can flame myself 4 that lol:) later dudes and dudettes!****o yeah I also know its short……hehe sry I got inspired 4 a new chapter in my 1st fic one mistake is all it took check it out!NO DOUBT ROX!**


End file.
